Invierno
by DannySaotome
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo quien al final sufriera?... Ahora tu ausencia me carcome el alma, mi vida no tiene el mismo significado si tú no estás en ella...


¡Hola a todos!

Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, por un factor de cosas indeterminables para mí, regreso con un one-shot que desde hacía días me rondaba en la cabeza. Esta historia es algo distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo, sin embargo, -para los que me conocen- tiene mi toque romántico característico... (Si, no puedo dejarlo XD) espero que les guste y que se diviertan leyendolo, de antemano mil gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para leerlo.

**Invierno**

La gélida brisa invernal conseguía disminuir mi temperatura corporal con rapidez, por lo que apresuré el paso buscando protegerme de los incesantes copos de nieve que caían cada vez con más intensidad. Mientras caminaba por las estrechas calles adoquinadas de ese extraño lugar, observaba con atención los acogedores interiores de los distintos locales que ofrecían diferentes servicios, pero que ahora por la intensidad del invierno se encontraban cerrados.

Seguí caminando, casi corría, mis manos completamente heladas empezaban a entumecerse, me costaba bastante trabajo mover un solo dedo, sentía como si cargara un peso enorme en cada una de mis extremidades, sin embargo ese era el mínimo dolor que sentía, ya que nada podía compararse con el enorme vacío que llevaba en mi pecho, ese que no me dejaba en paz ni un solo momento, parecía haberse incrustado con tanta fuerza, que nada podría sacarlo de allí.

En una esquina divisé un portón abierto, sentí una ligera alegría al ver que había encontrado por fin un lugar donde resguardarme, me dirigí hacía allí sin dudarlo un momento. Observé con nostalgia las abarrotadas mesas del lugar, en su mayoría ocupadas por jóvenes parejas o grupos de amigos, eso causó que cientos de recuerdos sombre Ranma y mi vida en Nerima llegaran a mi mente; tantas aventuras, locuras y buenos momentos se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, logrando que el ya viviente nudo en mi garganta tomara más fuerza.

Entré al lugar entre analíticas miradas por parte de varios chicos y chicas, muy probablemente aquello lo propiciaba mi aspecto, ya que hacía varios días no probaba bocado y llevaba un mes sin cambiarme la ropa, por lo que debía estar bastante sucia, mojada y en malas condiciones. Rápidamente encontré una mesa vacía, me senté en ella esperando a que la lluvia de nieve terminara pronto para luego salir a buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, sin embargo cuando me encontraba más cómoda, uno de los camareros del lugar se acercó a la mesa donde me encontraba.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Nada por ahora…—Respondí evadiendo su inquisidora mirada.

—Me temo que debe pedir algo sino quiere perder la mesa en la que se encuentra.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quiere decir que debo comprar algo o de lo contrario me correrán?

—Así es, como comprenderá nuestro establecimiento es uno de los más populares del lugar, y por consiguiente uno de los más visitados, no podemos darnos el lujo de admitir clientes que no vengan a comprar, ya que muchas personas esperan por una mesa libre.

— ¿Pero qué clase de servicio es éste? —Espeté indignada.

—Me disculpo si eso le sugiere alguna molestia.

—Oh… está bien, está bien… déjeme ver si traigo algo de dinero. — Rebusqué en mis bolsillos intentando encontrarlo, hasta que al fin di con lo suficiente para comprar un té de limón.

Lo tomé despacio para darme tiempo y poder pensar en lo que haría después.

Poco a poco fue oscureciendo, una a una las personas iban dejando el lugar, por ende también tenía que abandonarlo yo… ciertamente deseaba desaparecer y no salir de allí hasta que amaneciera, pero sabía que eso era aún más imposible que regresar a casa.

Decidí entonces abandonar mi comodidad y marcharme de allí. Las calles apenas iluminadas por pequeños faros le regalaban un aspecto tétrico al lugar, caminé por entre ellas con cautela a la espera de algún sitio en el que pudiera pasar la noche. Durante mi búsqueda di con una pequeña casa abandonada, en lo que parecía ser las afueras de la ciudad.

Abrí la desgastada puerta de madera con precaución, di unos pasos dentro y pregunté si alguien se encontraba allí, al no hallar respuesta simplemente decidí explorar el lugar. Al entrar a alguna habitación tomaba ciertas medidas de seguridad, después de todo no quería que me sorprendieran estando distraída. Luego de inspeccionar el área y de darla por bien sentada para pasar la noche allí, decidí usar algunos periódicos y varios papeles para crear una cama, no sería lo más cómodo pero al menos me protegería del penetrante frío del suelo.

Me recosté allí, observando el cielo que podía apreciarse desde esa pequeña y destrozada ventana. Desde que salí de casa hasta el cielo me parecía diferente, ya no me producía ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y serenidad que antes me regalaba, ahora todo era diferente, todo había cambiado… tú habías cambiado…

Giré mi cuerpo quedando bocarriba para observar ahora la cubierta de la antigua propiedad, quería sacarlo de mi cabeza, arrancarlo de mi corazón de una vez por todas para dejar de sentir este terrible vacío… quería olvidarlo, intentar buscar no recordar ni su nombre… pero eso… eso simplemente sería como extraer la poca vida que me quedaba en el pecho… era inútil.

Su ausencia en ocasiones me resultaba difícil de concebir, lo extrañaba todo el tiempo, cada instante… lo añoraría toda mi vida… jamás podría olvidarlo, y ahora menos que nunca… Posé una de mis manos sobre mi vientre, lo froté suavemente en una caricia, ahora él o ella sería mi única compañía…

Era plenamente consciente de que en este último mes fuera de casa no me había cuidado, ni a mí ni a mi bebé, no me alimentaba como era debido desde que me fui, es más ni siquiera comía… Mi apetito se había cerrado por completo, mis ganas de comer se habían extinto junto con mi alma…

Cerré mis párpados con fuerza en un desesperado intento por no recordar esa imagen que me carcomía las entrañas, esa por la que huí de casa completamente deshecha, ésa por la que no me importaba ni mi propia vida… eso fue lo que crearte de mí todo este tiempo. Ahora estoy aquí en la nada misma recordando como fui la imbécil más grande. Como me fui dejando llevar por lo que con ternura me decías, por los dulces actos que cada noche me enseñabas, por estar conmigo y cuidar de mis sueños, por ser tan… único, Y luego de tantas cosas que atravesamos juntos, tú simplemente…

**Flash Back**

Llevaba casi una hora encerrada en el baño, las fuertes náuseas y mareos con los días eran más frecuentes, estaba tan aterrada por mi estado, que llegó un momento en el que deseé recurrir al doctor Tofú, pero si esto llegaba a ser lo que creía, entonces no era lo mejor que debía hacer, después de todo no quería que nadie se enterara o de lo contrario un caos se desataría en todo Nerima.

Observé con detenimiento, nervios, preocupación y miedo las instrucciones de la prueba de embarazo que llevaba en mis manos, fue tan vergonzoso comprarla que ahora menos me imaginaba usándola, pero no tenía otra opción…

Dudé algunos momentos en poner en práctica lo que en las instrucciones decía, sin embargo era lo mejor si quería salir de dudas de una buena vez. Luego de un rato, tomé el aparatito entre mis manos y lo apreté, tratando de infringirme valor para enfrentar el resultado que obtendría, la incertidumbre que sentía se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que lentamente dejé a la vista el pequeño cuadrito en el que se veía el resultado final de la prueba, la mía enseñaba dos pequeñas banditas color rojo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al observar el resultado, por poco caigo al suelo de la impresión, estaba realmente shockeada. Aún no lograba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, en un momento mi mundo había dado un giro demasiado inesperado. ¿Qué diría Ranma cuando lo supiera? ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar? Y lo que más temor me daba: ¿Qué pasaría cuando todos se enteraran? Miles de preguntas iban y venían abrumándome, llenándome de desasosiego y terror por lo que me deparaba el fututo.

—Voy a ser madre…. — Pronuncie casi en un susurro y con la mirada perdida.

No estaba segura de qué tan bueno o malo iba a ser, de lo único que tenía la certeza era que debía contárselo a Ranma, después de todo él era el padre… Corrí a toda prisa hacia mi habitación para dejar la cajita y las instrucciones e introduje a mi bolsillo el pequeño apartito. Salí a buscar a Ranma, necesitaba apoyo y sabía que en él lo encontraría, lo busqué en el dojo, en el tejado, en su habitación, pero no lo hallé, no había ni rastros de él.

Bajé a la cocina y sin más remedio decidí preguntarle a mi hermana mayor.

—Kasumi, ¿Has visto a Ranma?— Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia absoluta.

—Oh, sí, él y tío Genma se dirigían hacia el parque. —Respondió sonriente.

—Gracias, creo que iré a buscarlos.

Dicho esto salí de la casa a paso rápido, cuando finalmente llegué al parque observé a tío Genma disculpándose con una mujer, no me pareció nada fuera de lo común, así que seguí buscando con la mirada a mi prometido; divisé detrás de un gran árbol una peculiar trencita que se meneaba, me dirigí hacia él para ver qué era lo que hacía, acto seguido me asomé con sigilo y lo primero que pude ver fue a una chica acuclilladla, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, al parecer se encontraba llorando… un segundo después estaban abrazándose ¿Pero qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a abrazar a otra chica después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Y… Quién diablos era ella?

—N-No…. Llores…—Le escuché decir.

¿También la consolaba? ¡Esto era el colmo! Un calor invadió mi cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, sentía como la rabia recorría cada fibra de mi anatomía y se esparcía con gran facilidad, estaba deseando golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, no obstante la rabia se fue extinguiendo cuando la chica entre sollozos le habló:

—No importa lo que haya pasado… El destino nos ha unido… Otra vez… No te dejaré ir nuevamente. —Dijo mientras que en un movimiento rápido capturaba los labios de Ranma y se entregaba en un beso.

Dejé de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en cuanto escuché esas palabras… Todo mi interior se debatió y poco a poco sentí como mi ahora pequeño corazón se hacía trizas. Mi alma herida pedía a gritos una explicación, pero al mismo tiempo temía por aquella respuesta…

Fue todo lo que pude soportar, Ranma no hacía nada por quitársela de encima, estaba estático, no movía ni siquiera sus párpados… ¿Significaría algo eso? Sí, claro que sí… Y no deseaba quedarme allí para averiguarlo… Esa chica lo conocía de hace tiempo, quizá fuera mucho más fuerte su conexión que la mía…

Regresé a casa destrozada, vacía… débil, habían jugado conmigo y ahora yo cargaba con una vida dentro de mí… una vida que nunca debió llegar… La desesperación me hizo su prisionera, debía asimilar demasiadas cosas a la vez, dudaba poder volver a ver a Ranma sin odiarlo cada vez que lo hiciera, sin sentir repulsión por sus actos, por eso lo mejor sería apartarme de su camino, para no arruinar su felicidad con la noticia que tendría que darle.

Llegué a casa, me detuve ante la enorme entrada observándola con tristeza, sería la última vez que vería mi hogar, y así fue…

**Fin flash back**

Con nostalgia volví a mirar las estrellas, ellas nunca cambiaban, seguían tan firmes y brillantes como siempre, por un momento sentí envidia, porque mi vida también solía ser así. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que debía luchar por mí, y por el hijo que vendría en camino, había decidido ya, que esta vieja casa se convertiría en mi hogar, iniciaría una vida allí junto a mi pequeño, buscaría trabajo en la ciudad y lo vería crecer, y Ranma… jamás se enteraría de su existencia.

_4 meses después…_

Un extenuante día de trabajo estaba a punto de terminar, los clientes eran bastante exigentes en aquel lugar, ahora entendía lo "popular" que era aquél restaurante donde fui a parar aquella vez.

Me habían contratado hacía ya dos meses, y aunque no era un empleo al que aspirara, por lo menos alcanzaba para sostenerme y poder pagar una pequeña habitación en un lugar bastante bien para mí. El jefe había sido muy amable conmigo, me dejaba salir más temprano gracias a mis ya 5 meses de embarazo, no permitía que me esforzara demasiado y siempre dejaba a alguien pendiente de mí. Había conseguido varios compañeros, ahora la ausencia de Ranma se había hecho un poco más llevadera, aunque aún seguía atormentándome aquel recuerdo, todavía no lograba sacarlo de mi mente, y de vez en cuando lloraba para poder desahogarme, sin embargo poco a poco mi vida fue "normalizándose" y eso me había ayudado a no recordar por tanto tiempo.

Esa tarde terminé mi turno y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde vivía, caminaba sintiendo como mi ahora abultado abdomen se movía, pataleando de un lado a otro causándome gran molestia. Intenté resistir a la incómoda sensación, así que disminuí el paso. Desafortunadamente una de las rocas del suelo estaba a un nivel más alto que las demás, lo que desató que mi pie se enredara en ella y finalmente resbalara. Mientras la gravedad cumplía a cabalidad con su papel en lo único que podía pensar era en no caer en una posición en la que el bebé se hiciera daño, logré ladear un poco mi cuerpo y finalmente cerré mis párpados esperando el impacto, sin embargo este nunca llegó; algo me levantó antes de que me golpeara.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme cara a cara con el autor de mi rescate y para mi sorpresa era a quien menos esperaba ver.

—Ranma…—Murmuré más para mí misma que para que él lo escuchara

— ¡Akane!— Exclamó con genuina alegría. — ¿En dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? Tu familia y yo hemos estado muy preocupados, y al… parecer tú… —Decía mientras examinaba la sobresaliente parte de mi anatomía.

Me intimidé un poco ante su atónita mirada, sin embargo decidí no prestarle demasiada atención y centrarme en lo que había dicho ¿En verdad él me había extrañado? Y si eso era así, ¿qué habría sucedido con la chica?

—Sígueme. —Le ordené al tiempo que lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo guiaba camino a mi casa.

Entramos y no dudó un momento en preguntarme si era allí donde había estado viviendo todo el tiempo.

—Así es. — concedí. —Este ha sido mi hogar desde entonces.

Realmente deseaba omitir el pequeño detalle de haber vivido en una vieja casa abandonada, en pésimas condiciones, y en donde ni los ratones se acercaban…

—Pero, Akane… ¿Y… esa…?... ¿Te comprometiste con alguien más?—Preguntó con voz apagada y un notable cambio en sus facciones.

¿Sería esta la hora de contarle la verdad? ¿De volver a tener ilusiones de un futuro junto a él? ¿Estaría bien confiar nuevamente? Tantas preguntas sobre cómo debía actuar me atormentaban, hasta que un atisbo de lucidez llegó a mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Solté de inmediato.

—No, espera, yo pregunté primero… ¡Anda Dímelo! —Insistió

—No, no me he comprometido, no soy como tú que anda besando a la primera que se le aparece.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que besar, a qué te refieres?

—Justo a eso, besar, ¿O es que ya no sabes lo que significa?

— ¡Sé lo que es! Pero… no entiendo…—Susurró.

— ¿Ya olvidaste ese día en el que consolabas a esa chica para que dejara de llorar y luego la besaste?

— ¡Ella me besó, yo no lo hice!—Se defendió.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no hacías nada?—Inquirí temiendo la respuesta.

—Lo hice, y le dejé claro que no volviera a acercárseme. —Explicó. — ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Pensabas ocultármelo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, sólo responde!

—Los espié… fue lo que vi. —Declaré bajando la voz.

—Oh, y como siempre sacando malas conclusiones ¿No?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Pregunté desconcertada.

—Eso mismo, esa chica es sólo una de las víctimas por robos de mi padre, él se comió su especial banquete de cumpleaños y a para reparar su error, me comprometió con ella, cuando me enteré quise matarlo e inmediatamente le pedí que arreglara las cosas, lo menos que necesitaba era otra loca corriendo tras de mí, por eso estaba llorando, estaba diciéndole…—Hizo una pausa. —diciéndole que no quería a nadie más que… a ti.

Era una idiota, Ranma no me había engañado, todo lo contrario, era la demostración de cuánto le importaba. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad llegó a mí, por fin me enteraba de lo que realmente sucedió… tan diferente a como yo lo había imaginado.

—Y… ¿Qué hay de ti…? Estás… Embarazada… — Se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al suelo. —Ya me cambiaste ¿no es así?

Lo observé con ternura, estaba tan triste, tan vulnerable… Era el momento adecuado para ser sincera con él.

—No…—Dije tomándolo de su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos, esos ojos azules a los cuales le rendía tanta devoción. —Nunca podría ver a otro hombre… Este bebé… Es tu… Hijo, lo único tuyo que he tenido todo este tiempo, y a lo que me he aferrado para sobrevivir.

Silencio… Sólo silencio reinaba en la habitación, Ranma no hablaba, estaba estático con su mirada perdida… casi como cuando yo lo supe.

—Ranma… dime algo por favor. —Le supliqué.

— ¿E…En verdad es mío?

—Sí…

—Soy un idiota. —Replicó. — Nunca debí dejarte ir, no me di cuenta… Si tan sólo hubiera sabido… Los hubiera cuidado… A ambos…

—Fui yo la idiota, soy yo la culpable, no pude soportarlo y huí, no te bus…—Sentí sus cálidos y aterciopelados labios presionando los míos.

Fue un pequeño rose, pero suficiente para hacerme volar, para regresar mi alma al inerte cuerpo en el que hasta ahora había vivido, para hacerme sentir de nuevo feliz, amada y correspondida.

Él se acercó y puso su mano y su oído sobre mi vientre, acarició parte de él con infinita ternura, luego me cobijó entre sus brazos, esos que había añorado por meses, haciéndome sentir protegida… Y así fue como por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Volvía a ser feliz.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

Mil gracias por leer hasta el final, me hace mucha ilusión que lo hayan hecho. Y bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? estaría genial algún comentario con su opinión, ya saben que son la paga por escribir, además de que animan muchísimo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y de nuevo mil gracias por leerme.

PD: Para los que siguen mi historia "Te puedo escuchar" mi fic paranormal, prometo que pronto subiré el capi II, ando re atrasada con eso, pero pronto lo verán por allí.

Un besote!


End file.
